


Crazy Night

by banshee_swain



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Party, Partying, References to Drugs, Teens being teens, Texting, Underage Drinking, evan is trying to find his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Some how Evan is convinced to go to a crazy high school party. When he gets there, he's trying to find Connor.





	Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a loooong time ago, i deleted it then i found it again. i might as well post it again.

Being convinced to go to this wild party, could one of the worst things that Evan Hansen can do on a Friday night. At least he's actually going out, instead staying home on twitter. Perhaps he could be playing video games, on twitter, actually doing his homework, emailing-. That's right, he couldn't email Connor Murphy. He's going to the party, Connor insisted Evan to go. However this couldn't be too bad, they were lovers. 

Again, Connor didn't want to show it in public. Having Evan as a boyfriend is a total downgrade to have as a lover. Connor is nice to his lover in privacy, in public (at school), he wanted no one to know. Evan's phone vibrated, it was a text from Jared. The text was directions to the party, he felt bad to going to a person's house that he didn't know. He knew Connor was going to get shit-faced at someone else's house.

Not too good, though great for Connor. Evan finally arrived at the front of the house. He shuffled his feet as the lights flashed different colors. He could hear the music from outside the house. Maybe he should call the police, no he shouldn't, he would get picked on by everyone. He would be known as the whiny bitch who called the cops. Probably his new nickname would be "Crybaby" or something more clever.

Evan was about to walk away until he received a text. Even pulled out his phone and looked down, he saw the text from his boyfriend. The tone from the text sounded as if he was yearning for him. The text read:

_ 'where r u???' _

Evan typed back,  _ 'I'm here, I'm coming in don't worry." _

He placed his phone in his back pocket. He entered, and the smell of sweat, drugs, alcohol, and possible hairspray hit his face. Evan scrunched his face up in disgust, he never smelled anything this bad. He walked into the living room and saw Jared on the couch. He gave him a small wave and sat down next to him. Jared rolled her eyes with a chuckle, he waved back. He sat back up and shuffled his hair.

"You're finally here." Jared chuckled.

"I didn't want to come, b-b-but Connor insisted." He mumbled while fusing his words together.

Since Jared knew Evan for a little bit he understood him. Evan looked on the table, there was a little platter of brownies. Evan had no thought currently, so he picked one up and Jared smacked it out of his hands. Evan jumped and looked at his family friend. Jared sighed from frustration, his naivete is too gross for words.

"That's a pot brownie." Jared spoke.

"O-o-oh I knew that! I was just trying to... trying to... um... try...ing... t-" Evan was cut off by his family friend.

"Trying to what?" Jared chuckled.

"Nothing." Evan responded while looking in a different direction. He finally made eye contact to Jared again and spoke, "Is there anything else to drink and eat besides alcohol and drugs?"

"I think there are soda cans, but I know for sure that there are chips 'n' stuff." Jared responded while sipping from his cup.

Evan didn't bother asking what was in his cup, he just got up, "I'll be back."

"Don't get lost!" Jared responded back.

Evan's phone vibrated once more, he checked it, it was Connor once more. Connor's text basically said:  _ "Where are you in the house? _ ". Evan responded with: " _ Going into the kitchen."  _ After that, he didn't get another response. Evan shrugged and looked around in the kitchen. He found multiple coolers. They were filled with alcohol to kids drinks.  _ Hi-C? I guess I'll drink that...  _ He thought to himself as he picked up the juice box from the cooler.

He was about to tear the straw off as a hand smacked his wrist. Evan winced and dropped the juice box, he looked to his side to where the hand came down. Though nothing was there, he then felt a tap on his other shoulder, he looked and no one was there. He then felt another tap on his other shoulder, he looked to the side. The tall figure stood above him with a frown. Evan recognized him, from that fuckboi hair, it had to Connor.

Evan waved at him as Connor rolled his eyes. He then spoke, "You're not drinking that kid shit."

Connor went over to another cooler, he bent over to get something else for him. He was looking through the brands, seeing which one is good, and which one was bad. Evan blushed lightly, Connor was kind of showing off showing off his ass. He was swaying it side to side. Wearing skinny jeans does have its perks. Evan though looked away, Connor tapped his feet. He finally picked up the perfect brand. He snapped back up and cleared his throat to get the blonde's attention.

Evan looked up and smiled, "Thanks, but are you sure it's okay to drink this? We're only seniors in high school and it's not okay to underage drink. Th-think about if someone called the police, we could get in trouble and-"

"Don't worry,  no one will call the police, everything is fine." He spoke while opening the can of beer open.

Evan spoke, "I'm not drinking this."

"You don't have balls then." Connor spoke after he sipped from the beer.

"I actually don't mind that." Even responded quickly.

"Don't be a baby, just drink it. I want you to do something semi-rebellious." Connor spoke as he moved closer to his lover.

The smell of beer already filled his mouth. Evan's cheeks went kind of pink, he looked away slightly then made eye contact once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! please tell me if I have any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!


End file.
